


New Year

by lulz4dayz



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, High School, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Slight Stenbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulz4dayz/pseuds/lulz4dayz
Summary: The one where Eddie finally spends New Year with the gang.





	New Year

“Eddie, don’t forget your pills, sweetie. You know how bad your asthma gets especially around this time of the year.” Sonia Kaspbrak’s voice echoed through the silence of the house, her footsteps thundering as she trudged up the stairs. Eddie sighed and sat upright as the door swung open, revealing a stout woman with a glass of water on her hands. He feigned a smile as she handed him a pill, popping a similar one in her mouth. He mimicked the gesture, denying the offer of water and opened his mouth to showcase that the pill was indeed swallowed. With a satisfied smile, Ms. Kaspbrak planted a kiss on her son’s forehead and headed towards her own room. Eddie stayed silent, listening to the soft click of her door and the springs of the mattress groaning under her weight. He waited a few more seconds before spitting out the white tablet that he hid under his tongue.

Eddie Kaspbrak wasn’t stupid. He’s played her game for the last seventeen years and knew the rules. He was aware that the “vitamin” they both took were actually sleeping pills with enough dosage to ensure a full night’s sleep with zero interruption. Ringing in the New Year irked Sonia and she did all that she could to ensure that Eddie wouldn’t partake in its festivities. Fireworks had smoke that would cause an asthma attack. Staying up late just to wait for midnight would weaken the immune system. And don’t get her started at what diseases could be contracted through the most awaited “New Year’s Kiss.” Sonia Kaspbrak had all the answers - nay, excuses - on why celebrating New Year’s was a big no on her book. Eddie was seventeen years old and he’s spent his life welcoming the New Year by sleeping. At first, he thought it was normal, holding on to every lie his mother had told him. He knew he wasn’t a strong boy and he was damned if he was going to be crippled by celebrating a concept of which he wasn’t even sure he cared about. It was the New Year. So what? Each one was already more horrible than the last.

But that was before. Once he found the gang of losers he called friends, Eddie knew that something wasn’t normal with his mother’s behaviour. He knew that he deserved to be happy. For a while, he couldn’t gather the courage to actually go out and live. But he met Richie Tozier and it was like a breath of fresh air.

It was the last night of the year and Eddie Kaspbrak was sneaking out of his house.

—

Eddie wasn’t sure if it was the Derry air nipping at his face or the fact that he wasn’t the type to actually go behind his mother’s back, but he was shaking. He knew he didn’t have to be too cautious; his mother was knocked out for the rest of the night, but the exhilaration of his actions were quite overwhelming. He silently slipped out of the front door, making sure that he had his keys before doing so – there was no way he’d be able to sneak back in through his bedroom window. Maybe he should get Richie to teach him how. Making his way towards his bike, Eddie breathed in the cold, December air. The wind brought him back to life, giving him the courage to swing his legs over the seat and pedal away.

Everyone knew that the Denbroughs threw the best party. Everyone also knew that his neighbourhood had the best fireworks show. Fortunately, those who attended said party weren’t within Sonia’s circle of friends so Eddie quickly formulated his plan of escape with its end route paved towards his friend’s house. The rest of the gang had spent most of their New Year’s celebration at Bill’s and Eddie was finally going to experience it for himself. No longer would he have to relive the moments through the stories of his friends. He wouldn’t have to awkwardly smile and feel out of place as they threw around memories of the night.

Bill’s place wasn’t far but Eddie wanted to take his time, savouring every moment of his newfound freedom. Eddie envied the cheers coming from each house he passed. He dreaded the silence his own home gave, but pushed the thought aside, knowing that he would soon be with the comfort of his friends. Eddie was amazed at how bright his neighbourhood looked, the Christmas lights still hung, probably until the end of winter. His mother would always complain as she drove around, pointing out the dangers that hung in every corner. But all Eddie could feel was awe. He loved the way the lights were sprinkled around the house, illuminating it against the stark darkness of the winter sky.

Eddie was giddy with excitement and forced his legs to go faster, taking the long way so he can watch the lights fly right past him.

–

“Do you think he’s coming?” Richie’s voice held an unfamiliar tone of worry, causing Beverly and Bill to share a knowing look. The rest of the group smiled at the exchange, also aware of the situation, leaving Richie the only one oblivious to it all. Well, not including Eddie.

“I don’t know, Rich, it’s getting pretty late, and you know how Sonia can get.” Mike fumbled with the brightly colored top hat Georgie made him wear. The younger Denbrough made each Loser a customized accessory for the night. Though everyone was nice enough to accept the gesture, Mike was the only one who kept it on even after Richie’s obscene dry humping shtick with the message of “fucking away the bad vibes of the last year.” Bill made sure, though, that Georgie saw them put it on.

Richie frowned at the words. He knew just how bad Sonia can get. Probably more than anyone.

“Hey, Richie, cheer up! Maybe this is the year,” Ben reassured his friend, giving him an awkward pat on the back.

Stan gave an encouraging smile, taking a seat on the other side of Richie, bumping their shoulders together. “Yeah, have some faith in your boyfriend.”

Richie’s cheeks were tinted pink as he pushed his friend away. There were only a few things that can keep the boy from retorting in a Richie-like manner and his friends knew it.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he mumbled, the color of his cheeks reddening, causing Beverly and Stan to roll their eyes.

“Yeah, sure, Richie. If he’s not your boyfriend then I’m not gay,” Stan quipped.

“If you’re not gay then why do you check me out so much?”

Stan scoffed at the response, “No thanks. Eddie can have you.”

Richie, not being one to be one upped with a snarky remark, gave the curly haired boy a smirk. “Oh, Staniel, is that jealousy I detect? Don’t worry, there’s enough Tozier ass to go around.”

Bill groaned from across the room which only egged the Trashmouth on even more.

“Oh I’m sorry Big Bill, I didn’t mean to try to steal your man,” Richie teased, his voice holding no malice but still causing a red tint to spread across the stuttering boy’s face.

Beverly, sensing the awkward situation the conversation would bring, got up from her seat and smacked the back of Richie’s head. “Beep beep, Rich,” she warned as the boy rubbed the sore spot her hand had left. He grumbled out apologies which Bill and Stan both accepted with the latter giving Richie a smack of his own.

Mike, usually the mother hen of the group, was about to scold the two before the door of Bill’s room was opened. A shivering Eddie made his way inside, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed.

“Fuck it’s cold outside,” Eddie managed to squeak out.

Instinctively, Richie made his way towards the boy, wrapping him in his arms. The rest of the group followed suit, trying to get as much body heat to warm him up as possible. Eddie hated being the center of attention tried to push everyone away which only caused him to be squeezed tighter.

“Guys, I’m okay, gaaah,” Eddie cried out, as Richie’s hands tightened around his waist. Eddie’s breath hitched when he realized just how close the boy’s face was. Richie was looking down at Eddie, his face etched with worry. It was close enough to touch. With lips. His lips. The thought made Eddie’s chest hurt.

“Okay, okay, I think he’s had enough,” Mike said and Eddie threw a grateful look his way. The group broke apart letting Eddie shoot a glare around the room. He took off the jacket that barely kept him warm only moments ago but was now suffocating. Eddie absentmindedly reached for the fanny pack that was no longer there, discarded years ago. He shook his head at the thought of reverting back to his faux-asthmatic phase and evened out his breathing. Eddie wasn’t used to attention and with friends like the Losers, he was sure he’d need to start. Everyone waited patiently, knowing full well that Eddie needed his time to go through the overwhelming embarrassment they’ve caused.

“H-how’d you convince y-your mom?” Bill was the one who broke the silence, voicing out the question that was on everyone’s minds.

“I didn’t. I snuck out.”

There was a beat of silence before the group bursted out in cheers, Richie being the loudest and most obnoxious.

“Shit, congratulations!”

“Y-you finally g-grew the balls!”

“New Year, new Eddie!”

“Look at our little Eddie-boy growing up and sneaking out.”

“I can’t believe you actually did it.”

“That’s my Eddie-bear!”

Eddie’s face turned scarlet as he ignored their comments and took a seat on the floor next to Bill’s bed. Richie, as always, sat next to him as the rest of the Losers took their place. They looked at each other, content at being complete.

“So how’d you guys get your parents to agree,” Eddie asked, desperate to get the attention off of him. Although it was an annual gathering, Eddie was always curious as to how they were able to go. Knowing that their home life tipped around normalcy, he tended to avoid the topic, afraid that he’d resent them for not having the type of mother he had. Eventually he figured that they had no fault in it, but the jealousy remained.

“My grandfather told me I needed to have more ‘people skills,’” Mike quoted.

“Wait what the fuck? You already have people skills.” Beverly shook her head, letting her curls bounce against her face.

“Yeah, well, I doubt you guys count as people,” Mike grinned.

Richie gave off another famous Tozier smirk and Eddie braced himself for the disturbing comments his best friend was known for.

“I get your grandpa, dude,” Richie started. “I’m twice the man any of these losers are ever gonna be. I’m like 30% amazing, 40% irresistible, and –“

“An all-around asshole,” Stan finished.

Eddie laughed hard at that, earning a pout from the boy sitting next to him.

“You don’t think I’m an asshole, do you Spaghetti?”

Eddie tried hard to keep his eyes away from Richie. It was easy to ignore the strange feeling in his chest when he was being an asshole, but when Richie was being cute? Eddie would go down with the ship.

“How about you, Ben?”

Ben gave a toothy smile as Beverly curled up against his side, her head on his shoulder. Eddie couldn’t help but feel envious at the scene, but quickly brushed the feeling off. He was happy for his friends finally getting together. It was a long ride, but Eddie couldn’t help but feel proud at Ben for finally gathering the courage to confess.

“Mom had work,” Ben said simply, letting his arm drape around Beverly. With one swift motion, he had his girlfriend on his lap.

“Oh yeah, now this party is really getting started! Come on Bev, give Benny-boy here a show,” Richie joked. Beverly responded with a flick of her middle finger, settling in comfortable between Ben’s legs. She leaned back, enjoying the way Ben naturally wove his arms around her waist.

“My aunt’s in Vegas right now,” Beverly said, already reading the question in Eddie’s eyes. “She usually goes on a New Year trip with her girlfriend. She says she can trust me on my own for a couple of days,” she laughed, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “But I haven’t really been alone.”

Ben hid his face behind Beverly as everyone cheered him on. Bill gave Ben a thumbs up while Richie went out of his way to go up to him with an exaggerated wink and a waggle of his eyebrows. Stan and Mike couldn’t help but double over at the sight with Eddie trying to catch his breath on the floor next to them. Beverly tried to hold on to a serious glare but broke and laughed along with her friends.

“Okay, okay, let’s give poor Ben a break,” Mike said in between chuckles.

Richie plopped back down next to Eddie, throwing an arm around the boy’s shoulders. Eddie tried to look annoyed, but he couldn’t deny the way his heart thumped hard against his chest. He ignored the look Beverly was giving him.

They didn’t have to ask Richie or Stan how they were allowed. Their parents were always invited to the Denbrough New Year’s party. This left Eddie’s explanation. All eyes were on him, waiting patiently as he fidgeted under Richie’s arm.

“Come on, Spaghetti. Let us know how you escaped Sonia’s clutches,” Richie pressed, giving Eddie’s shoulders a squeeze. Eddie tried not to shudder at that.

“Don’t fucking call me that, Trashmouth. You know I hate it,” he groaned. “There’s not much to tell, really. You guys know how she gives me the pill every New Year’s Eve. I pretended not to take it. I just waited for her to go to sleep and went out the front door,” Eddie finished lamely.

“S-still I c-can’t believe you did it.” Bill knew how scared Eddie was of his mother. To go against her wishes, to sneak out behind her back, well that was a feat to be bragged about.

“I guess it’s part of my New Year’s resolution,” Eddie said simply, straightening out his back. He felt his heart swell with pride at the thought. He mulled it over the whole ride to Bill’s and Eddie knew that he needed to grow the balls for lots of things in his life. He turned towards Richie, confidence surging through him. “My New Year’s resolution is to make sure that once I want something, I won’t stop until I get it.”

Richie held Eddie’s gaze, an unreadable look crossing his face. Eddie’s stomach fluttered, his eyes darting towards Richie’s lips, watching him lick it quickly. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Um well my New Year’s resolution is to stop picking fights with Ben,” Beverly called out, trying to distract the group, giving the two their moment. This seemed to snap Richie out of his trance, breaking away from the stare. Eddie tried not to let the disappointment show on his face.

The rest of the group started sharing their own resolutions. Bill promised to stop skipping his speech therapy classes. Mike promised to start hanging out with the Losers more, making sure to finish his chores on time so his grandfather would let him. Stan promised to stop being so rude – “You mean bitchy,” Richie had said. Ben couldn’t think of a resolution, stating that he loved taking life as it comes, but promised to start being a better boyfriend, much to Beverly’s protests of him already being the perfect boyfriend.

Richie opened his mouth to share his own promises for the New Year but was interrupted by Georgie bursting into the room. It was almost time for the countdown. As the group filed out, Eddie grabbed a hold onto Richie’s sleeve, tugging at him. Beverly looked back and gave Richie a knowing smile before closing the door behind her.

“What’s up Eddie?”

Eddie looked up at the boy, his hand on Richie’s sleeve. “I meant it, you know. My resolution. I’m gonna go after what I want.”

“I know, Eddie,” Richie breathed. “I can help you if you want.”

Eddie had to smile at that. “I’m sure you can. I just really want to stop holding myself back, you know?”

Richie could only nod.

“I’m going to be happy this year, Richie,” Eddie continued.

“I’ll make sure you’re happy, Eds. I always want you happy,” Richie confessed, giving the boy a soft smile.

“You always make me happy, Richie.”

“And pissed.”

“That too. But still happy.”

Richie gave an embarrassed chuckle, not used to Eddie’s words. , “Come on, let’s go catch up before they start celebrating without us.”

– 

It was only a couple of minutes to midnight but the sky was already littered with fireworks. The group had situated themselves at Bill’s backyard for some privacy. Everyone was scattered, pointing out which light shows were the best, and naming the possible location it could have come from.

The blast of the fireworks made Eddie jump but Richie had already gotten a hold on him. His arms were secure around the boy’s waist, his head resting on the top of Eddie’s. This was a common occurrence for the two of them, but at that moment, Eddie had never felt so warm.

“What was your resolution, ‘Chee?”

Richie hummed at the sound of his nickname.

“I guess same as you, Eddie-bear.” He spun Eddie around, keeping his hands on his waist. “I guess I’ll start going for things I want, too.”

“FIVE!” Mike’s voice boomed, indicating the start of the countdown.

Richie pulled Eddie in closer, their bodies flushed against each other. He raised a hand, cupping Eddie’s cheek, his thumb stroking his face softly. Richie couldn’t help but smile as Eddie’s cheeks slowly turned a soft shade of pink. Richie could feel his heart thump against his chest.

“FOUR!”

Eddie looked up at his face, daring himself to look at Richie in the eyes. They’ve never been that close before.

“THREE!”

Richie licked his bottom lip, his eyes slowly going down to Eddie’s mouth.

“TWO!”

Eddie let his eyes flutter close.

“ONE!”

“’Chee,” he whispered and that was all it took. Richie closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together. Eddie shivered at the contact but moved his mouth to give Richie a better angle. Their mouths moved sloppily, but still in sync. Eddie barely heard the hoots and hollers coming from his friends before breaking apart from each other.

“So…when you say you’re going to after what you want, you meant me, right,” Richie said, his voice a little breathless. Eddie grinned and placed another kiss on his lips as a response.


End file.
